Portable data terminals (PDTs) are a type of data collection device used to collect, interpret, process, and ultimately transfer data to a larger data processing system. PDTs generally comprise a mobile computer, a keypad, and a data acquisition device. The mobile computer generally comprises a hand held (or “pocket”) computing device, such as those available from INTEL, PALM, HEWLETT PACKARD, and DELL. Keypads come in a variety of alpha-numeric and numeric configurations. The data acquisition device generally comprises a device that captures data from, for example, radio frequency IDs (RFID), images, and bar codes. Data may also be captured via keypad entry and utilization of a touch panel associated with the mobile computer. PDTs are available from several sources, including HAND HELD PRODUCTS, INC.
Most PDTs are ruggedized to one extent or another for use in industrial environments. The tougher the environment, the more robust the PDT must be. For example, a PDT used in the transportation industry generally needs to be robust enough to continue functioning after numerous falls to concrete from a height of five feet or less. A major factor affecting the ability of PDTs to withstand such impacts is how well the internal components are packed within the body of the device. Unsupported, or inadequately supported, components may subject the PDT internal components to potential damage. However, certain components may also fail due to being too rigidly supported.
An additional area in which PDTs distinguish themselves is ergonomics. PDTs are designed to be used as a tool for data gathering and may be utilized by workers for extended periods of time. In many use cases, there is substantial value in providing an ergonomically acceptable device which is comfortable to use and does not contribute to a workers fatigue. A major challenge in designing PDTs is to incorporate ergonomic features into a rugged housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,141 discloses a hand held PDT having a substantially flat design, termed a bar design. FIG. 2 from U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,141 illustrates the advantage of a bar design in allowing the internal components to be arranged and tightly packed within the body of the PDT. The bar design facilitates the bracing of one component by another, such as a lower circuit board pressing against and stabilizing a higher keyboard or display. However, such a configuration may be ergonomically undesirable in certain use cases, such as retail environments wherein a user is often repeatedly scanning merchandise. In particular, the user must bend their wrist or elbow to view the display of a bar shaped PDT. It is to be noted that the PDT disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,141 has an external antenna which is much more susceptible to damage in drops than an internal antenna.
U.S. Design Pat. USD 494,593 illustrates a hand held PDT having a substantially flat design and also incorporating a handle. The PDT also incorporates an internal antenna into its design which allows for better protection of the antenna and a more robust PDT. However, there is no room on the PDT to mount the antenna on the top side of the device. The antenna must be mounted on the bottom side of the device, or in the handle. Mounting the antenna in either of these locations may cause problems with signal communication to transmitters and from receivers that are most often located in ceilings or high on walls. Additionally, mounting the antenna in either of these locations subjects the antenna to increased bio-interference from the PDT user and exposes the PDT user to increased radiation.
U.S. Design Pat. USD 398,002 illustrates that angled displays are known in the prior art. An angled display may be more ergonomically friendly for certain use cases in that the user may view the screen more easily without excessively bending their wrist or elbow. However, angled displays typically result in a less durable and less robust PDT.
Hence, there exists an unsatisfied need for a portable data terminal with a more ergonomically friendly display, with an internal antenna positioned on the top side of the portable data terminal, and a method of securing the PDT's internal components.